Stuck in the World Beneath
by ninjagonerd4ever
Summary: The ninja and my ocs find themselves in the underworld for a rescue mission. But it all goes downhill from there. Follow the ninja into the underworld where family members reunite and friends look out for each other. OC descriptions are on my profile!
1. Deeper, and Deeper Still

**AN/ Hi everybody! This is my first story for fanfiction and I'm really excited. Thank you for clicking on this and deciding to read it! This story does have some OCS, 4 to be exact so to learn more about them check out my profile! My cousin, ninjaGO456, and I have come up with them based off of us and our siblings so if you like this, check out her story too!**

Zane's falcon perched on the windowsill of the bounty, a note tied to his talons. The white ninja untied it and called to his fellow teammates, "Ninja, come quickly!" Emilynn rushed into the bridge and exclaimed, "Tokyo, is she back?"

_Previously:_

_Tokyo explained to her team where she was going. "This mission is to obtain an alliance with the skeletons. It will benefit us in the end, they will help us find our titanium weapons, and they will give us warriors for the final battle if it ever comes to that. We will…coerce, if you will."_

"No," Zane said disappointedly, "it is only a note." Cole took the note from Zane and started to read.

_Hello ninja,_

_It is I, the great and powerful Samukai, and I have taken one of your own as a prisoner. I refuse to accept your offer for an alliance and do so dearly hope for battle in the future. However, please note that any _surprise_ attacks could cause the knife on her throat to slip…so no sudden movements! MWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA! -SAMUKAI_

Emilynn rushed out of the bridge on the brink of soon ran after her, followed closely by Shuriken. Kai turned to the others and scoffed, "No surprise attacks? All attacks are surprises!" "That is what makes it successful." Zane replied.

"Then why did Samukai say he looked forward to battle?" Jay questioned, "Can you plan a battle with your enemies?" "Yes," Zane confirmed, "For instance, you can say, 'prepare for battle' but if you say 'prepare for an attack' it defeats the purpose of any successful attack." "I still don't get the difference, you still fight in both, why do you have to plan one and not the other?" Cole tried to stop the arguement, "Guys! There is no use in fighting! We're wasting time. We have to figure out how to get Tokyo back." Emilynn came back into the bridge, her eyes still a bit red from crying, "Cole is right, we have to get her back. Remember,(motto).

**(line break)**

Tokyo's POV

Ugh! These darn skeletons! All we want is an alliance and all they want is battle! Well, I wouldn't mind kickin' some skeleton butt, but still, i used to fight on their team! Then again, not always _for_ them, if you get what I mean. I can't _imagine_ how Emilynn is feeling. I've been there for her practically all her life, so the thought of me possibly being gone must scare her. I have to find a way out for me, Ninjago, and of course, Emilynn.

**(line break...again)**

No POV

The ninja fly towards the sunset on their elemental dragons, heading towards the underworld. They quickly turn into a variety of colored tornadoes, spinning into the earth like drills. Once down in the underworld, the ninja go into complete stealth mode. They crept along walls, flipped onto boulders, AND kicked some skeleton heinie along the way. " Guys, I found Tokyo!" Jay whisper yells. "Great!" Cole replies, "Now here's the plan, Shuriken, you distract the skeletons. Jay, Zethren, and Zane will go get Tokyo. The rest of us will take care of any other foes.

Shuriken quickly sends a wave of water over the skeletons, reducing them to piles of bones. Zane freezes that water, creating a mini ice rink. Zethren rides across on metal ice skates and Zane glides across with Jay in his arms. They look like a pair of figure skaters, so when they grab Tokyo, she plays the dance of the sugarplum fairy to mock them. Zane doesn't get the joke but Jay immediately turns red-faced. He easily picks Tokyo and her base up in the air and yells to the rest of his team, "We got 'er!" Tokyo looks down and Jay, scowls, and screams at the top of her lungs, "PUT ME DOWN YOU IMBECILE!" Jay covers his ears in pain, "Jesus! Do you have to be the ninja of _sound_?!" "You MOTHER-," Tokyo cursed. "Tokie, keep your cool," Zethren said, trying to calm Tokyo down. The four reunite with the others having completed their mission.

Tokyo was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug from Emilynn, who was overjoyed to see her safe again, "Em, you're just like Kai, too overprotective of me. I'm fine, I can fend for myself. But it is good to see you!" "Oh Tokyo, you have no idea how much I missed you! I don't think I could survive if you were to...," Emilynn paused. "Emilynn, I'll _always_ be with you! No matter what."

"Hey! How's that for a successful mission?" Jay happily cried. Just then hundreds, almost thousands, of skeletons came out from the entrance to the dark fortress! The ninja were completely caught by surprise! "Oh me and my BIG MOUTH!" Jay complained. "How's that for a _surprise attack_?" Samukai cackled. Everyone started to fight the wave of skeletons coming from the castle, but had no plan and were all over the place. "See, effective," Zane told Kai. "Ugh, smarty pants," Kai scowled. "Guys! How many times do I have to tell you to STOP FIGHTING!" Cole said, exasperated. Shuriken's wave stopped in mid-air, drenching him and allowing a skeleton to punch him in the face. "Stop fighting?" he questioned. Cole face-palmed, "NO! Keep fighting!" Kai and Zane started to debate again. "Oh my god! It is so hard to lead you guys!" Meanwhile, Tokyo was very successfully leading her team, but she too was getting frustrated. "Emilynn, take the skeletons on the right, I'll take the left. Zethryn, try to block the entrance. Argh! There's just TOO MANY OF THEM! How do we defeat them?" "Run?" Jay suggested. "NO RUNNING!" Tokyo screamed, mimicking a yard duty, "We are ninja, we fight!" "Not to be the devil's advocate, but ninja also are known for staying out of sight." Emilynn contradicted. "We don't quit, no matter what. _Even_...if we have to go down fighting."

Cole thought he was crazy. Only a psyco would think of carrying out a plan like this. Heck, it could jeopardize the whole team! But, it would get rid of all the skeletons, and thats what convinced himto do it. "Zane, I have a plan. It's crazy, but it will work." "What is it Cole?" Zane inquired. "This," and with that he rammed his scythe into the ground, causing it to split open to create a, what seemed like, bottomless pit. Skeletons galore fell into the abyss! However, as Samukai went down with his warriors of bone, he grabbed Emilynn's foot, bringing her with them. Tokyo tried to grab her but was too late. All was silent except for Emilynn's screams and faint talking, "The Dark Lord has asked to see his daughter..."

_**Author's Note: BAM! First chapter of my first story DONE! Now, a shout-out...SHOUT-OUT! haha but really, I would like to thank ninjaGO456 for her OCs and their epic descriptions, which if you didnt read the top, are on my profile. Also I'd like to thank her beautiful mind for daydreaming about the second half of the story, where Emilynn gets kidnapped. She is an awesome writer so read her story, **__**Fight to the Finish**__**! Thank you! Don't forget to review! I always enjoy comments and constructive criticism!**_


	2. Don't Let the Past Haunt You

_Previously:__Skeletons galore fell into the abyss! However, as Samukai went down with his warriors of bone, he grabbed Emilynn's foot, bringing her with them. Tokyo tried to grab her but was too late. All was silent except for Emilynn's screams and faint talking, "The Dark Lord has asked to see his daughter..."_

Everyone gaped at the giant crack in the ground, some in awe and wonder, and others in pure agony. "We have to go after her!" Jay persisted, practically throwing himself down the massive hole in the ground.

Holding him back, Kai screamed, "Are you insane! If you go down there, you're dead! We just shoved thousands of skeletons down there and you are going to go after her?"

Tokyo tackled Kai to the ground, "Emilynn is family to us! If they took Nya, you would go down after her despite the millions of skeletons wouldn't you!"

Kai stood there, speechless from Tokyo's scolding, "Well yeah, I guess I would go after Nya."

"Exactly, so don't tell me that I'm going to die. I don't care! I _am_ willing to die for Emilynn, so I'm going after her, you can join me or not, your choice." Tokyo yelled, grabbing Zethren and Shuriken by the backs of their ninja hoods, "You two don't have a choice, let's go." With that, she shoved them both down the crevice, following close behind.

Jay, Zane, Kai, and Cole all stared at each other. "Dude, half our team just jumped into the giant crack! Oh, all of this is my fault!" Cole panicked.

"Technically, only Tokyo jumped, for Emilynn was pulled in, and the two boys got pushed in!" Zane stated, getting many annoyed looks from his fellow teammates.

A bit confused, Jay asked, "Should we go after them?"

"Why not?" Cole unintentionally confirmed. With that, the four ninja dived into the gap in the underworld.

With Tokyo's group of ninja (minus Emilynn)

Zethren's POV

When Emilynn fell down the gap, her face looked scared and alone. I thought I would never see her again, and I _did not_ want that to be the last emotion I saw on her face. Loneliness, it's a little scary. Not that I get scared a lot, I'm the ninja of metal! Hard as r-…hard as metal. The one time I really was scared was when my parents were murdered. I was ten at the time, and even though I had my awesome sister Tokyo, I still missed the comfort of my parents.

_Flashback:_

_Tokyo was in our house, trying to keep our parents alive. I wanted to help her, but I had other matters to face. There was Sensei Wu, the evil murderer of our parents, to deal with. I challenged him to a face-off but failed…miserably. He didn't end my misery and though I was grateful for that, I vowed to get revenge._

Present Day:

As a warrior, I must endure physical pain such as a hit to the face, or sprains. However, I also have to endure emotional pain. The need to go home (or in this case my black shop), the need to see loved ones, and the need to have something more than you already have. These are pains I face every day, and although I'm strong, it still hurts.

With Emilynn:

That's my father? I can barely recognize him; the Great Devourer venom has definitely affected his appearance. It's been a little over seven years since he abandoned me! The main clue that he actually was my father was his eyes. I definitely had his eyes; a royal purple that I thought was pretty darn cool. I still was holding a grudge, I mean, who wouldn't? Finally, he spoke, "Emilynn is that really you? My how you've grown!" I knew he was acting. He doesn't care about me! He didn't even put me in an orphanage. I was left on the STREET! Of course, I almost immediately went to Tokyo's house. However, I remember getting there and rather than finding four pairs of open arms, I only found two.

_Flashback _**(AN/ Another one, I know. But you have to know their past!)**

_I reached Tokyo and Zethren's house screaming, "I knew it! I knew he would throw me out! He always thought I was worthless...I immediately stopped my rambling; there right in front of my eyes was Tokyo on her knees quietly crying. It surprised me that she was crying, but when I saw what was in her hands, I understood her reason for crying. There, in her clutches was her mother…dead. Her father lay on the floor next to her in the same state as his beloved wife. After I got over the initial shock, I ran over to comfort Tokyo. "Oh Tokyo, what _happened_? I am SO sorry!" It turns out that _Sensei Wu, THE SENSEI WU, _killed her parents! My mentor, my UNCLE for Pete's sake, murdered my best friend's parents. It was officially the worst day of my life. Being Tokyo, she was able to bury the bodies without much hesitation. But she never truly got over it. And neither did I._

My father told me why he ordered the skeletons to bring me here. "Because evil runs through my veins, people think it is my _heart_ that is black. However, they are wrong. It is not my heart, but my _mind_ that was corrupted by evil. Emilynn, I really do still care about you, that's why I must tell you this news that is great for you, but horrible for me. You have… a younger brother." My evil father stated, a look of horror plastered on his face.

"WHAT! SAY WHAT! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN! HOW! WHY!" I panicked, throwing my arms in the air.

"His name is Lloyd. He was born nine years ago but your mother took him away to um…" Garmadon hesitated; clearly uncomfortable during this conversation, "_keep him safe from me._" he whispered, barely audible. "Emilynn, I am a _monster._ I never thought I would say this, but you _must_ leave here! I will only put you in harm's way. Find your mother and brother. But don't, I repeat, _don't _join that useless band of ninja. I must destroy them, and if you join them, then I will do the same to you." He ended his little speech with a threat that wouldn't change my mind even in the slightest. Just then, Zethren burst through the wall to my left and said, "What's going on here? Emilynn! Come on, let's get out of here, quick!" I stepped through the hole in the wall and said to my father, "I'm afraid I can't do that."

**AN: So you learned a little about their past. If you have read Fight to the Finish, like I suggested in the first chapter, then you know that the ocs were not recruited by Sensei Wu, but lived and trained on their own. In this story(sorry Christmas lion) they are all one team. Sorry if that ruined ninjaGO456's story! I'm sorry! So sorry! I have a slight case of writer's blockisitis so if you have any suggestions, pm me. Or you can review with a suggestion, comment, or criticism. Thank you! **

–**ninjagonerd4ever**


End file.
